To Protect And To Serve
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Colonel feels really insecure and pretty attached to Aries, he wants to date her, and get rid of the rats. Would he succeeded?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X. Italics and ' means the characters are thinking.

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Yandere! Colonel/Aries

**_To Protect And To_**

**_Serve_**

**_Chapter One:_**

_I thee Colonel take Aries..._

Colonel gets out his sword and uses in front of the people, it was threatening to those who dared hurt her, Aries. He fell in love with her the moment they met. Unfortunately she was completely oblivious. It should stay that way. He'll get rid of the rats that would try and pry her away from him. Sure he had Iris but he could get someone else to like, and he will have to keep her safe from everyone.

Aries laid on her bed, its been 4 hours since she came home. She wondered what she can do that she had the rest of the day off.

She gets up and heard the door ring she walked over to it, Colonel was at the door. She smiled and let him in.

_'God. She smells good'_ Colonel thought as Aries walks over to the couch. Colonel thought she was offering a seat next to her so he sat down.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"It was fine." She responded. The phone rings Aries got up to answer it. Colonel feels really mad. And reached for his sword. But he stopped once Aries came back.

"Sorry. I have to cut our visit short, see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. At the same time?" Colonel asked.

"If I'm out by then!"

They laughed. But Colonel was internally screaming. He wanted to figure out what rat was taking his precious girl. He gets up and decided he'll follow her. He ended up at some fancy ass restaurant. It made him even more pissed, for he was supposed to take her here. And what drove him over the edge next was that Axl was sitting across from him, he clenched his fists.

'_Oh, you red haired bastard. Thinking your all smug. Saying; "Look at me! I'm fucking your girl. I'm entering my seed inside her!"_ _Well guess what, your not red haired bastard.'_

Colonel grabbed his sword and slashed Axl's tires.

_'Let's see how far you get with her now.' _Colonel left.

Aries bid Axl fair well after the date and she didn't want to go home so she decided to take herself to another restaurant and ate there. She paid for the food as she goes home. Colonel grabbed her. She jumps.

"Oh. Hi Colonel! What do you want?"

"Can we hang out?"

Aries nods. Colonel smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X. Italics and ' means the characters are thinking. X dies in this chapter. Along with Lemon.

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Yandere! Colonel/Aries

**_To Protect And To_**

**_Serve_**

**Chapter Two:**

_To have and hold..._

'I can't believe Aries agreed to come over! It's a date. I hope no rats try and ruin our relationship.' Colonel dressed in a Tuxedo.

Aries dressed in a red halter top with a black skirt, black stockings that went up to her knees and black high heeled boots. She did her hair and heard the door rang. It was Colonel.

"May I take your hand madam?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go." Aries giggles holding his hand. They walked around.

"You wanna go to the park?"

"Sure"

They walked around, until Aries saw X. She let go of Colonel's hand, as she talked to X. Colonel clenched his fists.

_'Oh, that bastard X, taunting me. Saying "Look at me! I'm holding your girl." Rats, need poison. Rat. Poison.'_

Colonel excused himself to leave. Aries understood. Colonel goes to the store to buy Rat poison.

_'Let's see how far he gets with MY Aries' _

Colonel smiles.

X goes home as Colonel walks after him. He held an E-tank in his hands. The rat poison was inside it, along with several pills in case it doesn't kill him.

"Hey X?" Colonel sweetly said.

"Oh. Hi Colonel what's up?"

"I got you this drink, I might think your thirsty." He gave X the E-tank.

"Thanks. I am thirsty." He drinks the E-tank but he falls, Colonel sees this and picks up X and brings him to his house. He worried that Iris was here but he knew that she's most likely with Zero. He dragged him to his basement. By then X is awake and completely aware. But seeing Colonel with the knife he freaked out.

"Colonel! I thought we were cool!!! Don't do it, please!" He begged, Colonel chuckles at his begging.

"You should thought about before trying to come onto my girl!" Colonel said.

X's eyes widen. He begs some more. As Colonel stabs him twelve times the twelfth time was really deep.

_'Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you, **FUCK**. **YOU**!!!'_ Colonel thought as he finished stabbing X bloody and now panting he threw his clothes on the floor and threw X in the boiler. He set the boiler on. It burnt X's body. With that taken care of he cleaned the blood off of his clothes and knife smiling. He finally killed someone. Aries would possibly be proud.

He gets up and decided to declare his feelings to Aries. He was going to impregnate her with his baby.

He went to where Aries was.

"Hey Aries?" He said.

"Yes?" Aries responded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Colonel your a nice guy."

Colonel smiled as he kissed her and made his move on her. It was like chess. One move instant sex. He mounted her and placed his penis in her as she cums. It was a little too early. But it didn't matter because he'll cum right in her. A few minutes later he did. He gets off of her. And fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man X. Italics and ' means the characters are thinking.

Contains: OC x Cannon, Sex, Pregnancy, and Murder

Ship Pairs: Yandere! Colonel/Aries

**_To Protect And To_**

**_Serve_**

**_Chapter Three:_**

_From this day forward..._

The first thing Iris saw in the house was shoes scattered about, she sighed. But that's not the weird thing Iris saw. In fact its normal for her to pick up after her brother. But she sighs. Its 10:00 am. Usually Colonel is up by now. She barges into her brothers room. Clothes were scattered about. She sighs.

"Bro! Get up! I don't got time to pick up after you and your Girlfriends! Get up now!!!" Iris yells Colonel gets up he was naked.

"Iris. Let me go back to sleep."

Iris was disgusted about her brothers penis. But didn't mind due to the naked brother of hers she assumed that he had sex last night she sighs.

"Just wash up and get ready for breakfast at 10:20." Iris said as she left to make breakfast.

Colonel sighs. As he gets dressed. He shakes Aries awake who was pretty tired after there love making.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Around 10:21 they got down for breakfast.

"Iris, thanks for breakfast, It looks good." Aries said.

"Well thank you. Colonel you brought a nicer one. The last one you said died under mysterious circumstances?"

Colonel sweats as Aries looks at Colonel.

"You had another one?"

He nods eating the food. Aries was pissed.

"You didn't tell me you had a previous girlfriend!" She yells.

Aries gets up.

"I heard enough. I have to leave." Aries left.


End file.
